Coffee Confessions
by Lunchbox413
Summary: Skipping over important steps in a relationship can have repercussions. Conversation over coffee can be a good way to start fixing them. Klaine-centric with a hint of Samcedes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If I did, every episode would be all about Klaine, with a side dish of Samcedes. **

**A/N: This story takes place sometime after Season 3, Episode 8, "Hold on to Sixteen."**

**Also, there is a mention of Samcedes, because my sister has convinced me that they are awesome together. **

* * *

The Lima Bean is buzzing with life today, as if every little caffeine-addicted insect has chosen this particular flower to supply their nectar, and despite Kurt's attempts to stare down the group of tweens that happen to be occupying their usual table, the boys are forced to take a table outside.

The late Autumn air is cold and crisp, nipping and causing goose-flesh to spread across tepid skin. As soon as their seated, Kurt pulls his coat a little tighter around himself before taking his first, cautious sip of coffee. He closes his eyes, holding the hot liquid in his mouth for a moment, allowing it to warm him, before swallowing.

This is Blaine's favorite part of coffee with Kurt—the rare moment of calm that passes over the older boy's normally frenetic face, as if the small sip of caffeine has immediate affects—aside from the way Kurt's lips are always pink and warm and sweet right after he takes a sip if his grande nonfat mocha. The moment ends with Kurt releasing a visible, turbid breath into the chilled air.

"It's freezing out here."

"Yeah..." Blaine agrees as he takes a sip of his own coffee. He's actually really grateful for the cold because it provides an excuse for his restless leg under the table, which has accidentally leaned against Kurt's chair several times already, sending vibrations through it.

The first few times it happens, Kurt doesn't seem all that interested. He simply asks for it to stop and then continues on about the new Marc Jacobs clothing line. But after the fourth time, he raises a skeptical, thin eyebrow at his boyfriend before demanding that he, "Spill it."

"What do you mean?" He tries his best to look and sound innocent.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "You're twitching and you won't look me in the eyes. Something is definitely wrong. So, spill it."

Releasing a sigh, Blaine is both frustrated and appreciative that his boyfriend knows him so well, and he begins to wring his scarf between nervous, gloved hands. "I should have known that I couldn't keep it from you for long."

Kurt sets his coffee down before crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair. His face is a blank canvas, waiting for an indication of which reaction is about to be painted on it.

Blaine takes a deep breath and the cold air stings his lungs, sending a shiver through his body. "Kurt, I...I did something...and you're going to be mad, but you have to let me expl-"

"Oh my God! You cheated on me!" Kurt shouts, interrupting him completely, whilst also drawing the attention of the two girls walking past them on the sidewalk.

"No, I didn't!" Blaine shouts back before quickly turning to the girls and repeating, "No, I didn't."

The one girl, the taller one, gives him a dirty look, and the shorter girl looks as if she's suppressing a smile as they both speed up their pace to get away from the scene.

When he turns back to glare at his boyfriend, the brunette boy is hiding a smirk behind his raised coffee cup now.

"I did _not _cheat on you," he reiterates.

Without taking a sip, Kurt places his cup back on the table. "Well, if you didn't cheat, then what?"

Focusing on his own coffee in front of him, Blaine places his hands on the cup in hopes that the warmth will give him courage.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Once again, Kurt's frenzied voice is interrupting his confession.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"Then what?! Just tell me!" The older teen explodes, but luckily there's no one on this sidewalk this time. "I'm sitting here panicking because you look like you're about to tell me that Patty Lapone died, or that you're moving to different country, or that I'm bad in bed, or-"

"I told Sam that we slept together," he blurts out, desperate to stop the brunette's insane accusations.

"Oh," is all Kurt says as he sits back in his chair again.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone, but Sam and I used to talk about stuff and I've really been needing to talk to someone about it and he's the closest thing I have to a best friend, besides you, of course." He watches his boyfriend for signs of anger, relief, betrayal, anything really, but Kurt's face remains impassive as he stares at his coffee.

Then, finally, he picks the cup up and takes a slow, careful sip of the steaming liquid and Blaine waits for the expected calm that the caffeine usually brings, but it doesn't appear.

The older boy's gaunt face is still painted with indifference as he places his cup back down on the table. "It's okay," he says, quietly.

"No, it's not. We made a promise to keep it between us and I broke that promise. I'm really sorry." Leaning forward to take Kurt's hand, he chickens out at the last second and instead grabs his coffee cup again. "But I want you to know, we weren't talking about it in a raunchy way and I wasn't bragging or anything, like Puck and some of the other guys always do. Sam and I aren't like that. We both see it as a private thing and when we talk, it's all strictly confidential between us. And Sam actually started the conversation because he wanted to talk about his summer with Mercedes and about how he thinks he might want her back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait!" The taller teen holds up his hands and leans forward so he can whisper, "Sam and Mercedes had...sex?" He mouths the last word, still uncomfortable with using such blatant terms.

Blaine winces, realizing he's made another mistake. "No, they didn't. But that's all I can tell you, Kurt. I promised Sam, that I wouldn't say anything."

"She didn't even tell me," Kurt continues, obviously not paying attention to his boyfriend's correction. "When we talked about it, she said they had a fling, but I just figured she meant it was a short little fun thing. I had no idea that they were fooling around."

Now it's Blaine's turn to interrupt. "When you were talking?"

Electric blue eyes grow wide.

"You talked to Mercedes about us?"

Kurt sighs. "Yes...last week. We had a sleepover and we were having girl talk and I was just dying to tell someone, because of how great it was, and so, I told her. But that sneaky bitch did not tell me about sleeping with Sam."

"That's because they didn't sleep together," Blaine reiterates.

The brunette gives him a disbelieving stare. "Are you sure?"

He nods, "I'm completely sure."

A large group of kids from McKinley are just about to pass them on the sidewalk and both boys try to look as casual as they can even though the group seems to take no notice of them as it passes by.

Blaine watches them, cautiously, until they are far enough down the street to be out of earshot and then he sits back in his seat, turning his attention back to his fidgeting boyfriend. Honestly, he's not mad at all. Ever since the opening night of West Side Story, when they'd crossed that line for the first (and only) time, he's been worried that Kurt's regretted it. The older teen had been so strange the week after it had happened, choosing peculiar clothing (even by his standards) that covered his entire body, and layers, lot's of layers and weird hats. And ever since then, whenever things started to heat up between them, Kurt's eyes would turn frantic and an elusive trembling would overtake his slender body, so subtle and inconsistent that Blaine had believed he'd imagined it the first couple of times.

They haven't even talked about _it _since that amazing night, and though he's been trying to find a way to bring it up, the thought of Kurt's possible lament is too much for him to deal with and so, he has been perpetually putting it off.

When Sam had caught him in the kitchen of the Hummel-Hudson household, late one night, he'd been thrilled that the blonde wanted to rekindle their old friendship by opening up to him about Mercedes. He'd also been practically bursting at the seams to talk to someone about his situation and the blonde had been able to provide some outside perspective that he'd been in desperate need of.

And now, as Kurt sits across from him, looking a little guilty and somewhat apologetic, he can't help but feel relieved.

"I'm really sorry, Blaine. Mercedes and I used to be so close before the whole _Troubletones incident,_" it's how he's insisted on referring to Mercedes's hiatus from the Glee Club, "and since we used to share everything before..." he stops and releases a deep, melodramatic sigh, "I just really want that back."

Blaine smiles and, without any hesitation this time, reaches over to take a slender, gloved hand in his own. "I'm not upset, Kurt. I'm actually just glad that you wanted to talk about it at all." He drifts his eyes to their entwined hands as he gently rubs the back of Kurt's with his thumb. "I've been so worried that you've been regretting it all this time."

"Are you kidding me?" The brunette exclaims, before realizing that they are still in public and his eyes dart around quickly before coming back to meet Blaine's. "How could I possibly regret such an incredible experience, one which rivals the greatest love scenes in all my favorite romantic movies, with the most incredible, attractive guy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting?"

He can feel the blush forming under his skin and his cheeks feel infernal against the chilled air. "We haven't really talked about it since it happened and you've given no inclination of wanting to try it again, so, I just...wasn't sure how you felt. And I was so afraid to ask because just the thought of you regretting it, was breaking my heart."

Kurt gives his hand a gentle squeeze and smiles. "And that's why you talked to Sam?"

"Yeah..." Blaine smiles back, feeling as if he can finally breathe now that everything's out in the open. Not being able to talk to his best friend about something has been killing him, especially something so crucial to their relationship.

"I'm just as guilty as you," Kurt confesses, shifting in his seat, "I've been wanting to talk to you about it, but I've been so afraid that it wasn't as great for you as it was for me."

"Impossible," he interjects, causing the brunette's cheeks to flush.

The older teen chokes on his words and pauses to clear his throat before continuing. "Well, the point is that we should just talk to each other. Always. Even if it's a difficult topic to discuss, we still need to do it."

Blaine nods. "Yes, but, I also think it's healthy if we each have another person to talk to also, just in case we need an outside perspective."

"I agree," Kurt nods, "But only as long as we're keeping our lines of communication open."

"Of course."

"Oh!" The older boy holds up one finger and his blue eyes are so serious now. "And I demand the right to know whatever you tell Sam, whenever I need to."

"Of course."

Kurt takes a sip of his coffee and he closes his eyes, allowing the serenity of the warm liquid to pass over him again.

Blaine takes it all in, glad to see that the drama is over and they've gotten back to this place of contentment; this place where they can just enjoy their coffee without anxious fidgeting or tension or unresolved issues.

"Oh, and by the way," he speaks up as Kurt takes another sip of his drink, "You are most definitely _not _bad in bed."

He pretends to try and hide his smile behind his cup as the blue-eyed boy chokes on coffee.

* * *

**I hope this worked. It made sense in my head, but I suppose we shall see. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
